


Mastermind Among Us!

by redwoodskye



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also I got inspired to write this bc of someone on a discord server lmao, Among Us AU, Idk man I just really like danganronpa, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Akamatsu Kaede, Protagonist Akamatsu Kaede, this might not have any ships idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwoodskye/pseuds/redwoodskye
Summary: Welcome the The Skeld, a ship piloted by Kaito Momota Luminary of The Stars! Nothing is going to go wrong under his watch!....things go wrong.With tasks to do and feelings being caught, all while trying to uncover 2 imposters, will Kaede and her fellow crewmates be able to take back the Skeld? Or will the imposters backstab their way to victory? Next time on DRA-Non-Canon deaths! So don't worry about being spoiled.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede & Chabashira Tenko, Akamatsu Kaede & Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede & Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede & Momota Kaito, Akamatsu Kaede & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro & Gokuhara Gonta, Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro & Tojo Kirumi, Chabashira Tenko & Harukawa Maki, Chabashira Tenko & Iruma Miu, Chabashira Tenko & Shirogane Tsumugi, Chabashira Tenko & Tojo Kirumi, Chabashira Tenko & Yonaga Angie, Chabashira Tenko & Yonaga Angie & Yumeno Himiko, Chabashira Tenko & Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta & Oma Kokichi, Hoshi Ryoma & Tojo Kirumi, Iruma Miu & K1-B0, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu & Tojo Kirumi, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Tojo Kirumi, Shinguji Korekiyo & Tojo Kirumi, Yonaga Angie & Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I'm super excited to see how this goes :D Comments are appreciated!!

Kaede woke up in a spaceship. She could hear people talking near here. As she sat up, she saw a familiar face.

There was Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate detective. He had his oh-so familiar cap shoved onto his head. He was talking with a tall lady with short, grey hair. She was carrying a broom in one hand and a water bottle in the other. Kaede got up and went to join them.

“....and some ramen, please.” Saihara said, and the lady smiled and nodded.

“Of course. I’ll get those prepared right away.” She rushed off, leaving Kaede and Saihara behind. Saihara watched her leave, then turned around and saw Kaede. He jumped slightly, then smiled.

“Ah-oh, hi Kaede!” Kaede smiled, and hugged him.

“Hi!” After letting him go, she looked around. “So, this is The Skeld, huh?” 

The Skeld was what their good friend Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, had named the ship. He had been given this ship by the government and told to “explore space”. He was also told he could bring along some friends. That was why Saihara and Kaede were on the ship with him. Apparently, he had also brought some people that Kaede didn’t know, saying that “I have a bunch of sidekicks! And since I’m the hero, I can’t leave any of them out of my great adventure, now can I?”. 

Kaede and Saihara stood in what looked to be a storage room with many big boxes in piles around the room. Other than that, it looked pretty empty. “Well! What do we do now?” Kaede asked, and Saihara shrugged. 

“We’re all waking up for now. Most of us woke up in the cafeteria, so I don’t really know how you got here. Oh, by the way.” He dug through a pocket and handed her a device. “This is a Momopad, like the ones we had at school.”

Ah yes, school. Kaede, Saihara, and Kaito had all gone to Hopes Peak Academy, which was a school for the best of the best to go. Each of the students had been given a Monopad at the beginning of school. The ‘Mono’ came from the school mascot, Monokuma, a black and white bear who was pretty creepy. These Monopads helped the students communicate with each other and their teachers, and gave them a map of the building. If Saihara said these Momopads were like that, then-

“Hang on. You called these...Momopads?” Saihara looked startled for a second, then laughed.  
  
"Oh, yeah. That’s what Kaito is calling these. It’s like a spin on Monopads, except of ‘Mono’ in ‘Monokuma’ it’s ‘Momo’ in ‘Momota.”  
Kaede laughed. Of course Kaito would do something like that. Saihara laughed with her. After a few minutes, they both calmed down. Kaede opened her mouth to speak when both her and Saihara’s Momopads buzzed. She tapped on the Momopad.

New Message!  
KaitoM.: @everyone Come to the cafeteria!! We have ramen and cookies!!!

Saihara and Kaede looked at each other and grinned. 

“Shall we?” Kaede gestured to the exit. Saihara nodded, and using the map on their Momopads, they dashed to the cafeteria.


	2. Meet and Greet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Sorry this took so long for me to post lmao and it's also really short D:
> 
> I'm also considering switching the writing style to first person rather than third person (So "I saw" instead of "Kaede saw"). What do you guys think of that?
> 
> Anyways comments are appreciated and enjoy the chapter!

Kaede and Saihara strolled into the cafeteria. Looking around, the cafeteria was pretty full. 

At one table was the grey-haired lady Saihara had been talking to, what looked to be a small child with a cigarette in their mouth, a tall person with flowing long hair and a mask, and a cool man with light green hair. The lady and the green-hair guy were talking together while the long-haired person watched them. The child chewed on their (thankfully) candy cigarette. Kaede slowly recognized the green-haired guy as Rantaro, who she’d seen every now and then at school. 

At another table was a dark-haired girl with long pigtails. Kaito was sitting next to her, talking loudly. Kaede could hear him talking about space.  
Kaede glanced around at the other tables. A small, purple haired child was yelling loudly at a pink haired girl wearing goggles. What looked to be a robot was trying to grab the child and drag him away. Three girls, one with white hair, one with dark green braids, and the other with a mage’s hat, sat at a table together and talked. Kaito looked up from his conversation with the pigtailed girl and stood up suddenly.

“Alright everyone! Looks like our final crewmates are here!” Everyone in the cafeteria looked at Kaede and Saihara, who gulped. 

“H-hi…?” Kaede waved. Most people smiled, and waved back, others just kept staring. Kaito jogged over to Kaede and clapped her on the back. Hard.

“Oof!” Kaede got pushed forward and would have fallen if Saihara hadn’t caught her arm.

“Now that my sidekicks Akamatsu and Shuichi are here we can get started!” He practically dragged them over to where the pigtailed girl sat and dropped them into seats.

“I-I’m Kaede.” Kaede introduced herself to the pigtailed girl. The girl nodded. 

“Hm.” And that was all she said. Kaito looked back at them.

“Oh, yeah! Guess you guys don’t know each other, huh? Well, this might be a good time for all of us to introduce ourselves!” He smiled wide and pointed at himself. “I’m Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!” He glanced at Kaede. “Why don’t you go next, Akamatsu?” She nods, and stands.

“I’m Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Pianist. I hope we can all become friends.” Many people nodded and clapped lightly. Kaede saw the purple-haired child glare at her and stick his tongue out. Saihara stood up slowly.

“I-I’m...Shuichi Saihara…the, uhm, Ultimate Detective.” He sat down quickly. The purple haired child cheered. 

“That’s my Shumai!” Saihara pulled his cap lower onto his head and grumbled to himself. Kaede finally recognized the purple child. He was Kokichi Ouma, Ultimate Supreme Leader. Everybody all just called him the Ultimate Clown. 

Everyone else in the room introduced themselves, one by one. Kaede recognized two more people, Maki Harukawa and Rantaro Amami. Harukawa was Kaito’s neighbor, so they knew each other pretty well. Kaede had met her a few years ago, at Kaito’s house. From what she remembered, Maki’s pretty scary. 

Rantaro was one of the most popular guys in school. He and Kaede went way back, as they had met in kindergarten. But they weren’t very close, at least, not as close as her and Shuichi.  
Once we were done with introductions, Kaito told everyone to feel free to explore. He recommended they stay with one or more people, because “this ship is huge! Don’t want anyone to get lost by themselves!”. It’s also because Ouma told him there were ghosts in the ship, and he doesn’t want to be by himself. But he’ll never admit that. 

“Uhm, Kaede?” Shuichi nervously fiddled with his hat. 

“Yeah Shuichi? What’s up?” 

“Do you think we should have a group of three? I want to stay with you, but I’d also like to be able to meet new people as well…”

Kaede grinned, and nodded. “That sounds perfect! Who should we steal away?” He chuckled. 

“Maybe we could ask Amami or-” Saihara suddenly gets grabbed away from her and yanked out of the cafeteria. She looked down the hallway, watching him get dragged down the hall by an overly energetic Ouma. He gives her an apologetic look and calls out, “Maybe we can meet up later?” She gave him a thumbs up and waves as he disappears around a corner. 

“Well, that certainly was.. Something.” Kaede looked behind her to see who was talking. 

Kirumi Tojo, or the grey-haired lady, was standing behind Kaede, her hand on her mouth. Rantaro stood next to Tojo, smiling.

“Hey, that’s Ouma for you. He’s always been really energetic.” Rantaro smiled down at Kaede. “You’re Kaede, right? Wanna join me and Tojo?” Kaede looked at Tojo and she smiled. 

“Sure, why not!” The three of them walked out of the cafeteria and down a hallway. After a few minutes of walking around, they decided to hang out in Admin for a while, which they did. Tojo told them stories about different people she worked for, Rantaro told us about his adventures, and Kaede spoke about some of her most memorable concerts. 

After a few hours, they parted ways. Kaede decided to turn in for the night. Looking at the map, she found the bedrooms, which were right across from medbay. She found her room, waved at Angie and Himiko- who were both walking by at the time- and went to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Warning: Some words and names have been censored due to an admin's request. Specific reasons are unknown. 

Conversation started with ???? ????????

You: So

???? : Hello ???? ! Have you made a plan for us?

You: Well I was kind of hoping you made a plan.. Besides, I’m just an ??????? 

????? : Well ???? does not have any ideas… but maybe we could go after Himiko? She seems like an easy target…

You: Well remember the boss said to not target certain types of people, and Himiko falls into that category. 

You: It’s getting pretty late. We’ll talk later.

????? : Okay! Goodnight ????? !

You: Gn ??????


End file.
